


Quirk Deconstructions

by Vivbib



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Info Sheets, background info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivbib/pseuds/Vivbib
Summary: This "work" will be for a better understanding of the characters. It will be updated when I feel like I can include a character without spoiling any future events/episodes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Quirk Deconstructions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall still have questions feel free to ask.

**CAMILA NOCEDA**

**QUIRK: SOLAR HEALING**

**“CAMILA CAN USE HER QUIRK TO HEAL OTHERS USING SOLAR ENERGY. IF SHE OVER EXERTS HERSELF, HER OWN BODY WILL BEGIN TO TAKE ON DAMAGE.”**

**“AFFILIATION: HEALTH CARE INSTITUTION OF MITO”**

**“AGE: (DON'T MATTER)” ; “BIRTHDAY: 11/23”**

**“HEIGHT: 158 CM’’ ; “BLOOD TYPE: O-”**

**“LIKES: CHIMICHURRI SANDWICHES, AND HAVING PRINCE WARM HER FEET”**

**“HAIR COLOR: DARK BROWN ” ; “EYES: DARK BROWN”**

* * *

Facts: 

  * Camila is an ER Nurse
  * Adopted Prince because of Luz. She didn’t stand a chance against two pair of sad eyes.
  * She had Luz at an older age
  * Supports all of Luz’s dreams/goals
  * Is scared for Luz and her hero dream
  * Knows Luz is bisexual and Supports her (Teases her when she stares- So cute hahaha)
  * Got along with Amos’s parents but she always felt tense around them
  * Camila’s favorite memory was when Luz was younger and she surprised her when she got home. Luz had lit their entire home with little light orbs. When she reached her room Luz was sitting on her bed with Prince with a beaming smile. That night they fell asleep hugging each other, each with their own warm smile



Camila discovered her powers at a young age and excelled in controlling her quirk. However, she soon discovered the limitations of her quirk. Her abilities are most useful when used on humans. Her powers mildly affect mutants, but not to the extent of her quirk on humans.

Because of this, she decided to specialize as an ER nurse. This is a superhero world, but car crashes and stupid humans still exist. She typically works the night shift but mixes it up from time to time. Luz always tried to make her most comfortable when she arrives from work and Prince is more than happy to be her feet warmer. When Camila is out working Luz takes care of household chores and other tasks her mother is too busy to do. 

Ever since Luz could talk she always spoke of wanting to become a hero. Camila was always more than happy to support her. At the time, The Horned Owl was becoming more and more popular and Luz instantly became a fangirl. Her favorite recording of the hero was when The Horned Owl saved hundreds of victims in a bridge collapse. She was moving so fast her hair and glowing eyes were the only thing captured on the video; the figure captured made it seem like a snowy owl mid-dive. That’s when her nickname The Owl Lady was born and began gaining popularity. She remembers that Luz couldn’t get over her fearless persona. 

Once Luz reached her quirk manifesting age she became worried she wouldn’t develop a quirk. It broke her heart to think that she’d have to tell her daughter her greatest dream would be impossible. Luckily, Luz turned out to be a late bloomer. The bad news was that because of her late manifestation her body never truly adapted to be stronger. When children begin manifesting their quirks their bodies also adapt by becoming stronger as well as adapting to their own quirk.

When Luz continued to dream of becoming a hero, Camila began to worry. She was a mother before anything else. She feared Luz could get hurt beyond repair or even perish in battle. She knew Luz had a heart of gold and wouldn’t think twice about sacrificing herself for others in need. She couldn’t bring herself to even think of such a thing, even when Luz’s eyes light up with joy. She could only nervously smile and let her express herself until her stress got to her and she changed the subject.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask any other questions :D


End file.
